kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
Abandon all hope ye who enter here ... It's current rules, Plugin, rules this barren wasteland with a hard fist, and an even harder banhammer, approach with caution as friendly fire is on. Current Moderators enforcing Justice are: BJBinty- A type of moderator that is *almost* cheerful every day. Crowned, "The Village Idiot" (And hawtie. *Rawr*) COLTchr- Comes by unnoticed, and is always on the lookout for trolls. He is nice, once you get to meet him. EndlessSporadic- A hilarious moderator, that comes by often. Meeting him is a real pleasure. SuperChick7- A VERY nice moderator, which is a pleasure to meet also. She is funny at times, and always calm. (SgtAdi_Pilakovic) Zshadow - Another mod that's a skilled game developer and thoughtful. RemoWilliams - Possibly one of the best mods on Kongregate? R.I.P Valkryie - A devoted mod, and wonderful friend May your spirit go to Kong heaven Also dwelling within this realm various other random people such as: Rexels - Fifth horsemen of the apocalipse, brings joy, tears, fear, farts and Cat jokes to the chat on a daily basis. Do not feed. Troll Acccount = PuppyKiller. Knickersplease - He is epeen's troll account, meaing he can also take up 32 paracetomols in 5 minutes. Likes to sniff queefs on fridays Zigon - hates when people who clearly suck try to make themselves sound cool on this wiki and is gay. Wiggles - Kongregates best troll. A creepy girl who at all times pretends to be a boy. Beware at all costs. DaelithRaenwnbldm - Full time level 37 vampire roleplayer Guy923- He has often been described as a borderline troll by some, but to others he is often a friend for life. Can be annoying at times and claims To be a mercenary. Usually on whenever he feels Like it. He is best friends with RN and sammamguy and he aspires to be a mod Som Con4you - FAIL WHALE!!! aceospades47 '''- FAIL WHALE TOO!! '''DomO42 - Random person who checks in from time to time to see what's happening. speedymaddy - amazing, witty and always there. will start a fight with the one intention of humiliating whoever it may be. Called ``Speedy´´ by women because of his premature ejeculation problems. Seven7Seven - He/She is speedymaddy's mother/father as well as sister. Jcarminex - The "ass hole" of kongregate, this is where all the shit comes from . JustCsImaGirl- horrible actor. epeen- ohdangletsbang. ilikechicks- A random dude who likes to throw kitties. 1337al- A truly joyful person, possibly asian girl/cyborg; also notable for having weird taste in music + making cat games. amarie93- She is a random chick who works 21rst street to feed her 5 childen. Terrible at dodging thrown vehicles. Also seemingly dislikes but loves ShawtyInDaHouse. Noxatrox- Known as a "fail troll" or the person who owns at yo-mama jokes. Don't bitch him. angelhalo123- he a person who is kind and cool.But sometimes tempered and mean Bluezone123 - Misunderstood for a guy when she is actually female. Likes to argue about why Full Metal Alchemist is cool. Loves manga and anime. Is friends of mods (but can be a pain in the butt if she wants). DMinor- Can be a bit cruel. Invented Quaker Oats(citation needed). Her internet is never happy with her. dimitri999 '''- He is always doing homework and is always chating at the same time. '''haltgamer- Plays games iBrick - Pwns his mom, for he is lame. kazookazoo- A self-described troll(although we all know he's soft at heart) who enjoys teasing the mods, making fun of religious people, and playing the Devil's advocate. Likes barely-legal girls. Full time scapegoat and superhero. J053- A semi-troll who frequently enters the chat room claiming to have been silenced for no reason. Jon509- Everyone's friend. Cool-headed, and holds tight to the philosophy "don't feed the trolls". Also, he less than threes everyone. robotree-''' One of the most random people you'll ever meet. The room never dies when he's around. (>;;)> '''mickle377-BOOM hwangchan - a fun guy and official member of the not-a-child club. the song "folsom prison blues" is said to have been written about his life. Favorite quote : Who wants to lick my taint? Generally gets banned for things Mr_Polite AKA Morrison does, like editing this wiki page. mipos - Gosh he's good looking! Mr Polite - '''Likes to start seemingly pointless arguments. His mother dropped him when he was a baby. '''moonmeat77,odysseus10lives and undergroundman- Person with many alter usernames and is always in ant hill trying start educational talk but can not since people only want talk about male gentais oh and he is confused in certain way. snakeseyes- A self proclaimed lurker who just prefers to play games and laugh at the people chatting. SgtAdi_Pilakovic- Rando, Likes makeing trolls feel like 8 year olds who need to grow up but then they start crying a. Opps. My Bad. s'tupidheader'- While nobody understands the story behind his name, he is not stupid(although he is a bit of a troll). WatchUrBack- Loves anime, especially Witchblade. zmanzach4- sweet if you actually know him. sarge98- ... Meghan16-''' Annoying. '''sammanguy- Weird, crazy dude, Ex-troll, (Still has the skill) Loves fantasy and is back from Self Proclaimed Exile. He also likes fat chicks! whiteperson- ... Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners